


Manip: love blossoms

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Flower shop AU with manip and the plot idea.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Manip: love blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

When Bernie first entered this particular flower shop to buy flowers for a former army buddy’s memorial service, the last thing she expected was to find herself coming up with excuses to come back, just so she could see the shop’s owner, Serena, again. And again. 

The second time Bernie came to buy flowers, she was struck by how easy it was to talk to Serena. Strange really, considering she wasn’t really the most talkative type. 

The third time Bernie came in with cups of coffee for both of them, Serena’s preference for strong coffee having come up in a conversation previously. The coffees were long gone, Bernie still holding on to the empty coffee cup when she finally left the flower shop an hour later. 

Eventually, after Bernie’s fifth or sixth visit to the shop, Serena laughed and said that if Bernie wanted to have coffee and a chat, she could just call her. 

So, that is what Bernie did. The friendship grew fast and strong, the connection between the two undeniable. Only, Bernie knew she wanted more. Thought that maybe, if she read Serena right, she wasn’t the only one thinking that way. 

And that is how one sunny spring day in the spring, Bernie found herself in Serena’s flower shop with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Because that’s what you did - you gave flowers to the woman you were about to ask on date. Her mind preoccupied mostly by the chaotic balance between fear and hope, nervousness and giddiness, she’d only known she wanted to give something beautiful to Serena (not that anything could match her beauty). She knew Serena loved flowers and it seemed like a sure bet. 

Only then she’s standing inside the shop, surrounded by…flowers. All kinds of flowers. Everywhere. Bernie wants to kick herself for being such an idiot. Who brings flowers to a florist? Bernie nearly buries her face in the bouquet she’s holding. 

Bernie mumbles an apology for her poorly thought out offerings when Serena smiles that blindingly bright smile of hers, her eyes glimmering with moisture she dabs away. 

Serena kisses Bernie’s cheek in thanks. She tells Bernie she loves the flowers and she thinks it’s wonderful that she got them for her… because no one ever does. Everyone’s always telling her they brought her chocolate or wine or the like, because “you have all the flowers already”. So she never gets flowers from anyone, though she loves them the most.

Bernie can’t believe she did something right for once, but Serena tells her she did everything right.

For years later, Serena will always tell people that Bernie won her over with flowers. They will frown a little, never quite understanding what she means, but Bernie will smile at her and she’ll know.


End file.
